


Monster (of the snuggle variety)

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also, i wrote this stupid thing instead of doing schoolwork, kagehinatsukkiyama undertones, procrastination level: writing shitty fanfiction, save tsukishima 2k16, yamaguchi is a clinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: They say let sleeping dragons lie, and Yamaguchi is defiantly one of those beasts when asleep. OR: Yamaguchi can and will snuggle you whether you like it or not. No one can stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The writer of this fanfiction totally did not listen to sappy love songs and think about his boyfriend the entire time. No one can prove anything *embarrassed sweating* 
> 
> Also the sub of Haikyuu!! season 3 episode 10 is out today and i am #shook thinking about the fact that it's over after that.   
> :) :) :')

“Comfortable?” Tanaka sarcastically quipped, roaring with laughter. Tsukishima looked up from his phone with a disgusted look. 

“Yes actually. Be quiet or you’ll wake him up,” He whispered, “And I’m not going to be the one dealing with him while he’s pissy.” Tanaka quieted down after that, but several of their teammates took pictures and giggled despite Tsukishima’s warnings not to. Yamaguchi had him pinned down so there was no choice but to let them.

“Why don’t you just move him?” Kageyama asked, very confused to why Yamaguchi was being allowed to sprawl on Tsukishima like that. 

“You don’t ask someone to move a sleeping person off of them, god Kageyama.” Hinata groaned exasperatedly, like it was obvious. “That’s rude.”

“But he looks uncomfortable?” Kageyama argued, pointing at the pair on the floor. They did look kind uncomfortable now that Tsukishima really thought about it. Yamaguchi had an arm slung over his shoulder and around one of Tsukishima’s arms. His legs were almost completely wrapped around Tsukishima and the blond compensated for his friend’s clinging accordingly, which meant he was limp and simply waited for Yamaguchi to shift enough to where he could get more comfortable. 

“He’s been worse.” Tsukishima grumbled. Once when they were younger, Yamaguchi had latched on so awkwardly that Tsukishima was stiff for days. It was only mentioned when he accused of being a pushover when it came to Yamaguchi. 

“Worse?” Asahi seemed dazed as he asked. The third years seemed amazed that Tsukishima was even letting Yamaguchi touch him, let alone cling to him. The rest of the team took it all in stride, only stopping to giggle or take a picture. Ennoshita had taken several pictures and even filmed a brief video narrated like a wildlife documentary. Tsukishima threw a shoe at him and he stopped after that. 

“How long can he sleep?” Ennoshita asked, keeping a distance from them. Tsukishima shrugged and Yamaguchi loosened his grip. Tsukishima quickly tucked his arm between them and hoisted Yamauchi up a little so Tsukishima had his arms free. The rest of their team looked in fascination as Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and clung tighter. 

“How? Tsukishima, you’re scary.” Daichi blankly looked ahead and Asahi nodded in agreement. 

“Back on topic,” Ennoshita butted in, “How much longer until they can reopen the gym?” 

“They said before six’o’clock, but it’s a little past that now.” Daichi fished out his phone and checked for texts. “Takeda-sensei said he’s make us a spare key or two for the new locks so this won’t happen again.” 

“Ugh. I don’t know why they changed the locks!” Hinata frustrated spun a ball in his hands. Kageyama agreed with a huff. 

“Because you two keep sneaking in without a key!” Daichi grabbed the duo by their hair and shook them a little. “No one even know how you keep doing it either!” 

“Well, you’d tell us not to and block it off!” Hinata retaliated with a pout. 

“It’s true, you’re a pretty big buzzkill.” Suga added, taking another close-up picture of Yamaguchi’s sleeping face. Daichi sighed and dropped the freak duo huffily. Yamaguchi’s chapped lips brushed against Tsukishima’s neck as he shifted again. This was getting more awkward and embarrassing as time went on, but a tired and grumpy Yamaguchi was far worse in comparison. 

“I still don’t get it.” Kageyama grumbled to Hinata, looking at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi questioningly. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in frustration and embarrassment. 

“I don’t either, He feel asleep on Stingyshima for crying out loud, but you have no right to talk! You fall asleep on me all the time!” Hinata argued. Kageyama flushed. 

“That’s different!”

“How is it different?” Hinata teased, poking Kageyama’s cheek. 

“It just is!”

“You’re going to wake him up, knock it off.” Tsukishima cut in, giving them both a mean look, but both were too preoccupied with tussling on the club room floor. They crashed into the lockers and Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open. Tsukishima internally screamed as Yamaguchi sat up, rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breath. Yamaguchi stood and grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and drug them to where Tsukishima still sat, ignoring Hinata’s startled squawk and Kageyama’s startled look. Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishima and pulled Hinata into his other side. Kageyama tried to shuffle away but was quickly pulled on top of them all. Tsukishima sighed in relief when Yamaguchi settled back in and closed his eyes. 

“What the hell?” Kageyama’s head laid in Tsukishima’s lap and he resisted the urge to throw the setter off of him.

“I told you idiots not to wake him up. You got off lightly, all things considered. He bit me when I tried to get up once, so you’re stuck. I hope you dinguses are happy.” Tsukishima could feel his face and neck burning from embarrassment. Hinata seemed unbothered and quickly relaxed but Kageyama and Tsuksihima remained stiff as their senpais took pictures and silently laughed until they were almost crying. 

When Yamaguchi woke on his own a little later, he apologized for being so mean, but Tsukishima knew better. His friend was a snuggle monster, and he had no weakness in that state. The incident stayed with them all in the form of teasing, but Tsukishima knew their days would come. He vowed to himself that he would refuse to rescue them when they woke the sleeping dragon that is Yamaguchi Tadashi. The next week when Yamaguchi asleep on the bus next to Ennoshita and refused to let go, Tsukishima “conveniently forgot” his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any mistakes (or tell me i suck, idgaf) and i hope you have a good day :)


End file.
